official_oatw_discordcampfandomcom-20200213-history
OATW C1
Stealing From A Thief or OATW C1 is the very first team challenge of Objects Around The World. Challenge Both team Rocky Road and Blizzard must find a sarcophagus hidden within the Pyramid of Giza and take it out. Last team to do so will be up for elimination. Summary ' The explanation ' Lurker Fruit calls everyone over to explain the challenge by using a ringtone Cookie gave her. She took at least 20 minutes to explain the challenge. Some people were late or didn’t participate at all. 'Exploring the pyramid' Rugby is the first person to enter the pyramid, followed by Proklondike and the others. Rugby is the first person to see spikes. Meanwhile, Virus Capsule is using Cat Toy to try and bonk everyone. The maze comes next and it has snakes. Some of them get bitten by snakes within the maze. Meanwhile, VC ditches Cat Toy by throwing them at Asteroid. Many objects end up dying between the spikes and maze. Arrows were shot from the walls shortly after the maze, hitting a few contestants. Some walls nearly crush contestants. Most contestants died at this point. Shortly after that, a puzzle appeared before both teams. Step on the wrong panel, and the floor would fall. Unfortunately, Custard Pudding's top half fell off whilst running, leaving the bottom half to crash into Asteroid after him and Cat Toy had caught up. Gunnuse had some spare string, and miraculously used that to clear the new gap. Meanwhile, Asteroid and CP's top half fell down into the pit after crashing. Asteroid had been using a high-tech suction cup device to climb across most gaps without anyone seeing him, and he had used it to save himself from dying by falling into the pit into the black nothingness below. Cat Toy was stuck on a platform, unfortunately. Shortly after, there were floorboards that Hair Bow and Rugby were chipping away at. It didn't take long before they were removed. Parkour was next, and upon reaching this point, lava began to fill the room. Team Blizzard obtained the Sarcophagus first. Unfortunately, MANY contestants had died by this point. Only three Rocky Roads remained, and three Blizzards. Asteroid had climbed back up behind Cat Toy, and had tossed them back towards the entrance, telling them to run back there. He climbed back across with his device, and regrouped. 'The great escape' Turquoise, Virus Capsule and Gunnuse gave chase after Hair Bow stole the Sarcophagus. Meanwhile, Cat Toy was ill from being tossed. Asteroid was waiting for the group to arrive. Hair Bow tripped and fell into lava, and Gunnuse was bit by a snake. It had become a 2 on 2, and the only exit had been blocked as the pyramid begun to collapse. It was short lived as a rock crashed into the still oncoming lava, and melted Cat Toy. It had burned Virus Capsule's leg, and begun to damage Asteroid. Turquoise was immune to the lava, and dived under it. Virus Capsule tried to punch out of the pyramid, but the oncoming lava made it difficult. Asteroid had whipped his device out and aimed it towards VC. He pressed a trigger, and fired a syringe with a paralyzing liquid inside of it. It missed Virus Capsule, but the oncoming lava pushed her closer towards the blocked exit. Asteroid tried to fight VC in a melee setting, but one punch threw him far back into the wall of the pyramid. Meanwhile, a large rock crushed Turquoise. Asteroid tried to push VC into the lava, but to no avail. The sarcophagus was laying on top of a stone platform, crumbling. The two duked it out until Asteroid saw the syringe, and reloaded his weapon. He angrily gave a speech and shot VC, paralyzing her. She began to crack, and he began to shove her into the lava. Once VC opened 100%, the pyramid collapsed around the two, and VC was shoved into the magma whilst releasing the toxins inside her. Asteroid was afflicted with the toxins, and was the lone survivor at the time, winning the contest for his team. Unfortunately, he died to the toxins entering a crack on his head from the melee fight earlier with VC, but was the last to die. Team Rocky Road is found safe while Team Blizzard was put UFE. Deaths *Proklondike *Gunnuse *Japanese Symbol for Beginner *Hair Bow *Rugby *Cat Headband *Custard Pudding *Cat Toy *Turquoise *Virus Capsule *Asteroid *3/4 of the whole cast. Trivia *This is LurkerStudios’ first roleplay challenge in many months after cancelling Cookie’s Camp.